Not So Alone
by WinterShadow
Summary: An attack by a strange Crusnik reveals a city lost for centuries and an attempted negotiation with this hidden power will threaten to pull two lovers apart. Pairings: IonSeth slight AbelAsta and OCSeth. Rating will go up as story goes on. R
1. Exile of Ludvik

**Not So Alone**

An orange sun slowly sunk behind its green horizon. Birds sung quietly and the wind blew peacefully though jade treetops. Lovely buildings stood up gracefully against the dimming crimson sky. Several citizens wandered the intricate roads and paths.

As calm as this scene was, all was not well…

In the largest hall of this serene city, judgment of a soul was underway…

Inside, the walls were a royal blue. A gentle fire burned in an anciently carved fireplace; a beautiful chandelier hung from the strong ceiling, flooding the room with light. Half a dozen chairs sat grimly around a large wooden table and were quietly occupied.

The tension in the room was intense. The inhabitants' faces were serious and grave. All wise eyes rested on a single being.

He was a dark, wild-eyed male. His ebony hair reached his rugged shoulders and his yellow eyes glared at his audience defiantly.

The assembly was a group of elders, mostly white-haired individuals. Some were somewhat younger, their hair still maintaining rich color. Their bright eyes squinted at him with darkest scrutiny.

"Ludvik…" the eldest began firmly," you are convicted of five counts of murder, rape, and extortion of blood. Crimes that have surely cost you our highest punishment…"

Despite the somberness of his voice, Ludvik just rolled his eyes, as if he no longer cared for the authority of their people. He sat in his own chair, separate from theirs, his hands tied tightly to the armrests; his dark hair fell about his face primitively.

The others nodded in agreement, their foreboding gazes never faulting. There was a silence.

"Ludvik Mirko, you are hereby exiled from our realm…"

Yet, the male didn't seem as devastated as many would be. Instead, a sly smirk hid in the shadows of his pale face…

* * *

"Good night, Mirka," 

"Good night, your majesty,"

After the night's quiet good-byes with her adviser, Mirka, Seth gracefully made her way through her room. Despite the overwhelming darkness, the Crusnik ruler found her way though easily.

The night wind ruffled her ebony locks gently.

She wasn't ready for rest just yet. Something was bothering her. Tonight, she was restless and uneasy, but she couldn't put her finger on the reason.

The full moon cast its pale cloak over her fair city. Intricate rooftops gleamed and the magnificent river, that ran through the capital, glittered silver in its stunning light. Few citizens roamed Byzantium's many streets in the late of the growing midnight.

Even through this sleepy calm, something just wasn't right. The child-like Empress swore she felt someone watching her, someone of ill will. She silently debated whether she should leave her courtyard and let her guards handle it or stay and deal with it herself.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance to decide…

It seemed to have happened in the blink of an eye…

The wind shifting, revealing a dangerous scent, the smell of a strange Crusnik, the forceful rushing of another body, pinning her smaller, delicate form to a nearby wall.

"Hello, my dear. What is a little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" a husky voice whispered in her ear, his breath putrid.

She glanced up at her attacker with fear enclosing around her. This person wasn't even supposed to exist; her and her two brothers were to be the only of their kind. But he was here, lewdly taking her in with a murder's lust.

And she, in mortal danger…

* * *

A menacing breeze blew. The air was heavy and silent. 

Baybars patrolled the palace grounds, keeping his sharp eyes and ears alert for any hint of trouble.

The river's waters lapped at the gracefully slanted shores and the trees rustled ominously. The great moon hung among lazily floating clouds and bathed his beloved home in a heavenly glow. Few lights shone in the city now, most citizens being safely tucked away in their homes.

Slowly, he glanced around before gazing upward, towards the Empress's courtyard. The guard knew that Her Majesty enjoyed taking one last look at her city before turning in herself. He expected and hoped to see her, her beauty illuminated by the sun of the night. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen.

A shiver suddenly shook his great form. Something didn't seem right. His finely tuned instincts shouted silent warnings, telling him to check on his Empress.

After a long moment of considering, he obeyed. He tensed his powerful legs and made a leap for the nearest ledge, before jumping again to land on the courtyard. He didn't look right away; instead he gave a quick bow, expecting her surprise.

"Excuse me, your majesty,"

No answer…

In the shadow of the palace, he was well hidden, even as his face went blank with shock when he looked up.

Near the edge of the courtyard, two forms stood, one holding the other. It took the guard a moment to make out their positions. The ruler was one of them, while the other was unfamiliar, although his pose was not. The strange male had the empress' head to one side, exposing her pale throat, which his fangs were deep into; blood dripped down his mouth and her neck. Only a feeble whimper escaped her.

Baybars could tell his grip on her was tight, so tight, in fact, that blood ran down her arm as well where his claws were digging into. By now, the girl was extremely wan and looked faint; she was practically limp.

He was slowly drinking the life from her…

Just then, the ruler's head turned weakly so that she was facing him. She spotted him quickly, her eyes growing darker. Her expression was one as a dying woman and her gaze cried out to him for help.

Even though this, the attacker had yet to notice his presence. Baybars planned to use that to his advantage. Silently, he drew his blade and used haste to charge at the criminal. Unfortunately, the guest wasn't as unaware as he had hoped.

Just as the Methuselah was only several feet away, the man stirred and looked over his shoulder. Despite looking the guard right in the face, he didn't seem worried; he just smiled coldly, his yellow eyes wicked.

Before Baybars knew it, a fist had connected with his stomach, sending him back with ease. He hit the cold ground hard, his sword clattering against the marble next to him. He coughed as he tried to recover the wind that had been knocked out of him. To his slight relief, his opponent had not come after him; he remained where he was casually.

"Foolish Methuselah, interrupting my meal. I would drain you too, but it's the blood of my own kind that most sates me…"

Baybars shifted on the ground," Did you say 'your own kind'? Don't tell me you're a…"

The male grinned, "A Crusnik? Yes, I am. You shouldn't have attacked if you didn't know what you were up against," He boasted, "Now, after I eliminate you, I'll finish off that girl as well; wouldn't want such tasty blood to go waste…"

At that, Baybars gaze searched for the empress. She lay sprawled behind her attacker, who must have thrown her aside before he struck, and seemed unconscious.

Once more, Baybars was taken by surprise. Already the Crusnik was upon him, fangs and talons bared for his throat. He could only sit there and watch death fly closer.

"What!"

Baybars slowly opened his eyes, which had unconsciously closed, to see the male's attack halted. Behind the guard stood the empress' older brother Abel, who looked deathly serious, his pale, handsome face cold. He had caught the stranger's wrist and had it tightly secured in his own hand; the other struggled to get loose.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" He snarled, yanking back furiously.

Abel just watched him wordlessly, his wise blue eyes taking in this being that should not exist. Finally, he released the other male's hand and the owner jumped back as soon as he was free.

Footsteps echoed behind Abel as Ion, who had been following but had been left behind, caught up. His crimson eyes took in the scene and immediately fell on his girlfriend, who still hadn't moved. Almost with thinking, the boy raced to her, fearing the worst.

Their guest went to stop him but Abel, in turn, stopped him. The strange male halted and growled when the silver-haired Crusnik stood once more in his path. He must have sensed the potential conflict, for he made a sudden dash for the railing. Abel was still at his heels but stopped himself when two tawny wings unfolded from his target's back.

"Let's see if you're any match for me in the sky…"

The nobles could only watch as the two took off. Meanwhile, Seth finally stirred in his love's arms and gazed up at the sky as her brother disappeared into the midnight, pondering how this impossible creature had came to be…

* * *

"You really think you can catch me, young one?" 

Ludvik shouted his challenge back at his silver-haired pursuer, mocking him.

He tore through the midnight sky, his wings carrying him with effortless ease. Despite his crime being several minutes ago, his body still hummed with bliss from that female. There was something very…refined and divine about her.

And not just that… What else puzzled him was the fact that they thought that they were the only Crusniks. How strange…There was a city of their kind and yet they didn't even seem to know it existed.

Then it hit him why…

Those two had been bred and raised by humans…

Hmm…interesting…

A roar snapped him from his wondering and was his only warning before the other male shoved him from behind. The man gripped his arm roughly with sharp black claws, and didn't let go till he was smugly thrust into a nearby cliff side.

Crimson eyes leered down at him with an unknown rage, menacing fangs bared. Despite being held down, Ludvik wasn't fazed. He gazed back up at the enraged crusnik with a cool look.

"Well, well, well, you did catch me…" he muttered calmly," But tell me, why are you so upset that I even touched that runt?"

His opponent snarled, obviously infuriated," That 'runt', you assaulted happens to be my baby sister,"

Ludvik smirked crookedly," Touching…Revenging your little pipsqueak of a sister?" he remarked coldly," What is your name anyway, little raven, and hers…perhaps, that little wingless dove?"

The other Crusnik growled again. It seemed he was an expert on getting on his nerves…

"Abel and Seth Nightlord, if you're so eager to know…" he answered hesitantly," Now…you're coming back with me,"

Ludvik snorted. This 'Abel' was an arrogant one. Yup, he was definitely raised by mortals… Did he really think he would surrender so easily?

"Sorry, I don't think so…I'm finally away from these stiffs in Wyvern and free to do as I wish, do you really think I'm going to give it up without a fight?" Ludvik growled, beginning to push back on his opponent.

In a few seconds he had gathered enough strength and had shoved Abel off with ease. The raven leapt back, still safely airborne and waited for his next move.

Swiftly, he rushed his opponent, landing an unseen blow in Abel's stomach. It was clear that the youngster had underestimated him. The silver-haired male coughed slight blood and gasped for air, shrinking back with surprise.

Ludvik floated cockily before him, arms crossed smugly," How are you supposed to capture me when you're so much weaker then your target?" he mocked arrogantly.

The younger male caught his breath and glared up at him, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Despite the criminal's surprise blow, his gaze still carried confidence.

Ludvik smirked, not knowing that, soon, it wouldn't be just Abel he had to worry about…

* * *

**A.N:**** Finally got around to posting this. BTW, don't mind the bird titles. They are just connected to the Crusniks being winged beings. Who will join Abel's pursuit of Ludvik? And where will this new Crusnik lead them? Review…**


	2. Grudging Alliance

**Grudging Alliance **

"Master!"

Issak burst through the door to his private chamber, panting and alarmed. The blond rose to his feet, curious of what could cause such commotion.

"Yes, Issak? What's wrong?" He questioned, near unconcerned.

The Methuselah bowed respectfully before answering, "If you may, Lord Cain, just look outside. You may just spot it…"

The Crusnik moved gracefully to his window and gazed outside, pulling back the dark curtain a little to help with the view. His blue eyes widened.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday…" Cain mused at the sight of his brother in full Crusnik form dancing through the sky in mid-combat with another.

Wait…another Crusnik? He, in no way, recognized this new Nightlord. Yet, there he was, as clear as the moon, locked in a fierce battle with Abel. This he had to see, or better yet, join.

Without a word, Contra Mundi brushed past his right hand, twisted excitement glistening in his glacial blue eyes…

* * *

"Damn it!"

"What's the matter, _Abel_? Am I too much for you?"

His opponent mocked him coldly, a smug expression carved into his pale face; his tawny, almost vulture-like wings flapped lightly. Yet, he wasn't disheartened; he would kill that bastard no matter what. This 'outsider' had assaulted his little sister but wouldn't get away with it; he couldn't risk this new Crusnik becoming too big of a threat either. There was just too much at stake.

The priest took a swift, deep breath before charging at his opponent once more, scythe poised to take off certain head. Unfortunately, the target was ready, young and spry, and leapt easily out of range. However, a grunt escaped him suddenly; Abel saw something ivory shoot up to float behind the other male, who had only been temporally knocked off balance. Outraged, the strange Crusnik whirled around to face who had dared strike him from behind.

"I can't allow you to have all the fun, now can I, dear Abel?" An all too familiar voice teased.

The silver-haired man snarled at the unwelcome presence of his twin, but the outsider seemed even madder, "Where the hell did you come from! Son of bitch! How dare you interrupt our fight! Stay out of this!" The dark haired male raged vulgarly.

Abel started to see his brother's appearance as a pro, "Oh, didn't I mention? I have a brother too. Not just my sister that you tried to kill for mere blood," He mocked, but also used to the description of his crime to fill Cain in.

As planned, the blond narrowed his eyes at the double-teamed stranger. It was strange, but Cain almost seemed angered by the news of the attack on his siblings. White wings flapping lightly, his lance materialized and was pointed towards the criminal.

"What do you say, Abel? How about we end this quickly?"

Abel was hesitant but realized this was a rare event: Cain had decided to put their struggles out of mind, even for a moment, and decided to lend a hand. Perhaps he too saw this impossible being as a threat.

With little sign, the brothers struck as one for the first time in centuries; their target barely stood a chance…

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

A soft worried voice called out to her. She went to respond quickly but pain flashed through her upper body; her head pounded and her throat burned hotly with agony. The only thing that escaped her was a disoriented cry. She couldn't open her eyes; weariness had sealed them closed and they refused to open.

A sudden cold startled her; water dripped down her face. Someone must have placed dampened cloth on her forehead to help her regain consciousness. It was working too; already, her eyelids felt lighter.

"She's coming to…" The same voice murmured.

This time she recognized it with ease, "Mirka," She called back, beginning to open her stinging eyes.

Soon, the elderly blond came into her sight, beautiful and smiling, her crimson eyes sparkling with relief, "Thank goodness. I was starting to worry. How are you feeling, your Majesty?"

Dizziness hung in her head, but other then that she was fine. "Better, I guess. But what happened with Abel and that Crusnik?" Seth murmured, still a little dazed.

Time for a wake up call…

"Oh, Abel and I took care of him…"

She did _not_ just hear that voice. Nope, she was hearing things. She had to be. She had _not_ just heard that all so familiar voice. And a certain blue-eyed blond was _not_ standing at her bedside, smiling down at her with that creepy smile as if he belonged in _her_ palace, in _her_ room.

The, so-called figure of her imagination, leaned over with an ever so teasing smile. "What's wrong, sis? You're not happy to see me? Such a shame…I'm hurt."

Oh, why couldn't she just be going insane? Insanity seemed so nice right now. But no, she had to be sane and have _him_ in the same room with her and not dead.

Oh well…Seth guessed sanity would just have to do…

"What the hell are you doing here, Cain?" the empress growled the best she could in her present condition.

Just then, someone else entered her chamber. It was Abel. He scanned the room with a grave face, probably not too thrilled about Cain either. Her brother regarded everyone else in the room before joining Mirka at her bedside.

"Sorry about Cain," he apologized almost sheepishly. "But we need all the help we can get. And he helped me bring in Ludvik."

Seth considered remaining stubborn to Cain's presence but her present weakness coaxed her to just sigh and accept it. "Fine…he can stay. But one mess-up, one mishap…he's out. Understand?"

Abel nodded. "Oh, trust me. I won't mind," he remarked with a warning look towards his twin on the other side of the bed. He then changed the subject. "Anyway, Ludvik is being held in the palace dungeon. We're trying to figure out how to get him to talk, to tell us where this supposed 'City of Crusniks' is. But he won't talk. He's a stubborn bastard…"

Cain's blue eyes lit up at her left. "If it's integration you need help with, we have just the thing. It's nothing less then a truth serum; just inject him with it and he'll spit out anything you want. I'll go and get it…"

With that, the twisted blond, she dared call a brother, left the room all too proudly. Abel remained back for a minute, a bit disturbed like the rest.

"You know…he scares me sometimes…"

"What do you mean _some_times?"

* * *

"I'm not talking!" Ludvik snarled. His arms and legs were chained securely to the wall and he was glaring at them hotly, a primal storm seeming to rage within those yellow orbs.

Cain had no problem with that response; casually, he pulled out a needle and a bottle and filled the syringe with the liquid in the vial. "I see…" he murmured thoughtfully, watching the measurement carefully. "Here we go…Hold still."

"What the hell are you doing? Son of a bitch, that hurt! What did you do? What was that? You bastards better answer or else I'll…Ugh…"

"That sure shut him up…" Abel remarked all too cheerfully now that the noise level had been brought down greatly. "So, what do I do now? Just ask?"

His twin straightened and nodded. "Just ask and he'll tell. Have fun." Cain moved to leave a little too quickly for Abel's liking.

"And just what are you up to?" the priest demanded, his blue eyes glaring at Cain untrustingly.

The blond looked over his shoulder calmly. "We're going to find where he came from, right? We can't just barge in there unprepared. Plus, I'm going to check on the runt," he explained and headed off again without waiting for the 'okay' from his brother.

"Uhh…oi…Son of a…" A moan from beside him reminded him of Ludvik and he turned his attention back onto him.

"Alright…let's begin…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

"Of course! It was just a little nip afterall…" Seth assured.

"All right…if you say so…" Abel sighed before looking about. "Everyone ready?"

Going with the Nightlords were two of Seth's nobles, Ion and Mirka, and Issak. They weren't sure if they were needed. But, hey, better safe then sorry. And the Fortunas weren't just going to let their Empress wander into a strange, untouched land alone.

Cain tugged on Ludvik's restraints, seeming to double-check if they were secure but Abel knew better. The blond just loved to torment people and other Crusniks were certainly no exception.

According to the truth serum laced Ludvik, 'Wyvern' was only just a couple hundred miles from Byzantium; despite it never being found, it was surprisingly close to the very heart of the Empire.

The small group was getting as close as they could by airship. Then, they would be dropped off and Ludvik would show them how to get into the hidden city; Cain would have no problem 'persuading' him if he decided to be difficult.

The air about them was thick with uncertainty and slight excitement. No one knew quite what to expect, except Ludvik of course. Would the other Crusniks even allow them in their city for long, or would they slaughter all of them on the spot? A city of Crusniks…not a good enemy to make…

* * *

"It's just up ahead…" Ludvik pointed out.

"You better be telling the truth…" Ion growled suspiciously.

The strange Crusnik just snorted at the young noble and continued on. Other then that, he seemed to be behaving himself quite well without the truth serum as he led the wary group through a surprisingly wild part of the Empire, overgrown with grass and trees.

It did seem a fitting-hiding place for a hidden civilization…

The Nightlords walked up ahead with their 'fellow' while the Methuselahs followed closely but cautiously. Soon, it seemed like the four before them walked through some kind of barrier; the air shimmered and shifted strangely. When Issak and the nobles tried to follow, they were only stopped; it felt like they had ran into a wall.

"What the-?" Issak snarled in surprise, gaining the attention of the Crusniks; the Nightlords ran back in alarm, taking an unconcerned Ludvik with them.

"What's going on?" Abel asked anxiously. "Can't you get through?"

Mirka was feeling along the barrier curiously. "No, it's like a solid wall for us. It seems like only Crusniks can pass through," she observed before glancing up at him, then at her ruler. "Please, be careful. Especially you, your Majesty, and hurry back."

The siblings hesitated. They weren't quite sure why they were so cautious. Usually, they would be able to handle any threat…usually. But now they were to face a whole city of their powerful race that could easily decide their fate, whether they met as friends and were allowed in and back peacefully, or that they were trespassing enemies to be killed on the spot.

Without the aid of their friends, the Nightlords disappeared through the barrier, into the grave unknown…

* * *

**A.N:**** Reviews? Pretty please?**


	3. Distant Relatives

**Distant Relatives **

The sun was sinking below the horizon, behind a city no human had seen in centuries.

"So this is the City of Crusniks, Wyvern…" Abel mused thoughtfully, blue eyes drinking in everything around them.

It seemed like an ordinary city, with ordinary people. Then, again, Crusniks were often mistaken for Terrans, so that wasn't an unusual fact in itself.

"Hey, watch it!" a man snarled when he nearly bumped into them.

"Oh, my apologies…" Abel muttered, moving out of the way.

No one seemed to realize that they weren't citizens, that they were from the outside. Oh well, that would only make things easier.

"This…isn't what I expected…" Seth murmured quietly, observing passing people from the corner of her eye. "This seems so ordinary…"

"Maybe being so isolated has kept them from becoming advanced…" Abel suggested.

"But Ludvik got out and we got in," Cain reminded.

"It's because they're a bunch of cowards…" a dark voice growled in front of them. "We've been like this for so long. By the time we figured out how to control the barrier, several centuries had past and the king was afraid about how much the world had changed. So in here we were stuck. The only way to get out is exile, which I got."

Ludvik, almost forgotten, had apparently been listening and didn't look pleased with being back in Wyvern. The siblings turned their eyes back to their captive.

"So now you want to talk?" Abel remarked.

Ludvik sighed. "What's the point of remaining silent? We're here, aren't we?"

"Wait, you just said 'figured out how to control the barrier'. Does that mean someone else put it up?" Seth asked.

"I'm not telling you anything, runt," he protested, making Seth fume. "Besides, it'll be more fun watching you guys try to figure this out. So, from now on, these lips are sealed."

There was a silence between them. Then they saw Cain reach into his coat, looking a bit steamed.

"Now, now, Cain, truth serum doesn't solve everything. Now put that away before you cause a commotion…"

"Fine…So what's _your_ plan?" Cain growled.

"Well…I…"

"So, you don't have a plan, and yet you won't let me use mine? That hardly seems fair…"

"Why don't we just ask to see whose in charge here?" Seth suggested out of the blue, getting tired of her brothers' arguing.

The twins stopped their bickering at that, finally having something to try, and followed Seth to a suitable place. "Fine…whatever you say, _runt_," Cain remarked.

"Cain, you better not pick up anything from him or I swear to god I'll…" Seth snarled.

Suddenly, Ludvik began chuckling. "Hey, this is pretty entertaining. It's better then watching the advisers fight…"

"You stay out of this!" both siblings barked, making the criminal flinch.

"Excuse me, is everything alright over here?"

All four jumped at a sudden voice, the Nightlords more so out of fear that they were in trouble for something.

"No! Everything's fine!" Abel insisted nervously.

The young woman that had addressed them appeared around twenty, like the twins, but had long fire red hair with earth green eyes. Abel had to admit she was a beauty. Then again, Crusniks were known for their beauty, just like Methuselah, so that was to be expected. Still, the priest couldn't help but stare a little.

"Alright…" the woman didn't seem convinced and her eyes soon fell on Ludvik. She gasped sharply. "What are _you_ doing back here! I thought you were exiled!"

Ludvik shrunk back a little in their hold and the siblings struggled to find their voices to explain.

"You see, ma'am, we brought him back…It wasn't very nice to dump him on us," Abel stammered, as if the woman would bite his head off at any wrong move or word.

The woman's expression changed once more, into surprise and caution. "Then…you're from the outside?" she questioned almost fearfully.

The siblings hesitated, their voices caught in their throats. Seth was the first to recover.

"We are, ma'am. When you set him loose in my Empire, he went after the first female Crusnik he could find…Me. My brothers didn't take to that too kindly and caught him. Now, we've brought him back to seek answers about your people, who are supposedly Crusniks like us," she explained.

The redhead seemed shocked. "We had no idea he would cause so much trouble. I am extremely sorry, my dear."

Seth smiled. "You can make it up to us by showing us to whose in charge here. We really want some answers, when, for the past nine hundred years, we thought we were the only ones."

The woman bowed slightly. "Of course. It'll be my honor. After all, as you will find out, we're practically siblings ourselves."

She giggled at the Nightlords puzzled looks. "You'll see. Now follow me, if you will," she invited sweetly.

The group followed as asked and was led through Wyvern, not knowing what to expect next…

* * *

"Excuse me, your highness, I bring guests from the outside."

The siblings watched curiously as their guide bowed and spoke with utter respect to the man that was supposedly their king. He did look regal, but there was a hidden, wicked air to him that all three siblings wanted to wrinkle their noses at. But they kept still and silent, waiting.

"These three?" the ruler questioned, observing the visitors critically. He seemed to take to Seth particularly, for a reason they didn't want to know. "Who are they to the outside?"

The redhead was stumped at that; she turned to look at them for the answer. Abel and Cain stepped forward first, the older siblings.

"I am Cain Nightlord, Contra Mundi. And this is my brother, Abel Nightroad, Vatican Priest and more recently, prince of the Empire," the blond introduced.

The king seemed fairly pleased and very interested. "Hmm…But what of your sister, the little girl behind you?"

They hadn't noticed it before then but Seth had been eerily quiet. It troubled both brothers; usually she was only this uneasy when they were in the presence of someone of very ill will. Nonetheless, they snapped her out of it.

"Seth…" Cain hissed quietly and his sister was back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, excuse me…" She curtsied respectfully. "I am Seth Nightlord, or Empress Augusta Vradica…"

The ruler laughed outright at that. "Empress? Oh my, such a high rank for such a little thing."

Seth narrowed her jade eyes but said nothing. Her dislike of this 'king of the crusniks' was very evident; ironical, only the ruler himself didn't notice.

Abel cleared his throat. "Now that that's out of the way, may we ask you a few questions, your highness?"

The king settled back into his throne. "Of course. You have a right to know of your 'distant relatives'," he assured.

" 'Distant relatives'? What does everyone mean by that? I'm pretty sure we were the first Crusniks and they were no others made after us," Abel argued.

The king laughed again, husky and loud. " 'First'? Dear lord, no. We were the first, or our ancestors were. How do you think the nanomachines were so successful when they were used on you? It was because they used it on us!"

"On you?" Cain murmured with surprise, voicing all their reactions.

"Indeed. They first tested the nanomachines on our ancestors and sealed them in this barrier to watch their reactions from afar. Years passed and those cursed Terrans died without releasing us. We've been stuck here ever since," the king went on. "We figured out how to operate the barrier but by that time, the world had changed so much, and we were content in here. So, we stayed, but some of the youngsters are getting restless and long to see the outside."

"We see…" Abel muttered, taking in the story carefully. "But what happens with us? Will you try to contact our lands now that they've already practically sent representatives?"

The ruler sat back again and rubbed his chin; he himself appeared around thirty and had dark hair and eyes. He seemed to be considering this carefully.

"That is probably for the best. We will hold a meeting of these lands here. I will make sure that they will be allowed in, but only them," he informed finally. "For now, we three will be allowed rooms and Ludvik will be kept in prison."

The Nightlords bowed one final time. "Thank you, your highness," they echoed in unison.

The king dismissed them curtly with an almost arrogant wave of his hand. However, Abel thought up one last question.

"Excuse me, but you never told us when this meeting will occur…"

"In three days…"

* * *

"A Crusnik city?"

"Sounds dangerous…"

"Well, they seem fine enough. It's the ruler that worries me. He seems power hungry; I don't think it'll be wise to grant him any access to the outside when it all comes down to it," Seth informed gravely. "If we let a city full of Crusniks loose in our world, the Methuselah population will surely drop drastically; I doubt they will show control like us."

Seth stood alone in her conference room, discussing the current situation with the female leaders of the Vatican and Albion, Cardinal Caterina and Queen Ester, via communicator. Ester, still young, still showed signs of inexperience but was doing well enough it seemed. Caterina, on the other hand, was as wise as ever.

"You do have a point. But do you have any idea what they might do if you refuse them? We don't know whether they will declare war and bust in themselves or just remain docile in their city," Caterina reasoned grimly.

The empress wasn't sure how to respond and remained silent, thinking. Surprisingly, it was Ester who spoke next.

"It would be best to wait and see, I guess. Let them make the first move," the young queen suggested softly.

Seth couldn't help but smile warmly at her old friend, whose red hair was as vibrant as she remembered but now wore clothes similar to her own in elaborateness.

"We wait then…" Seth declared. "Have you two thought of who you will be bringing?"

"My brothers will bring Brother Petros as a guard and no one else. On the other hand, I'll be bringing Tres," Caterina informed.

Two strong guards for the Vatican…that should be good enough. They had no clue what would happen; they had to be prepared and bring their strongest soldiers and wisest advisers.

"I think it'll be best if I take Virgil and Vanessa along," Ester murmured, still an uncertain leader in her early twenties.

Seth and Caterina nodded. "A good combination of wisdom and power," the Cardinal agreed.

"But watch them carefully. This is a city of Crusniks that have been trapped for god knows how long. They are sure to be a bit peckish," Seth warned. "I will be bring Methuselah as well, Baybars, Mirka, and Ion."

"Speaking of Crusniks…" Caterina began. "Where is Cain in all this?"

The empress sighed. "He decided to stay out of this political mess and I'm actually glad for it. What does his group care if we get into an impossible war? That's what they've always wanted in the first place."

"It's probably for the best…" Caterina assured wearily. "Now, be sure to prepare yourselves well for this and we'll meet at the Palace of Sadai before heading to Wyvern."

"Right," Both Seth and Ester chimed before the redhead signed off with Caterina and the empress was left to herself once more.

At least for a little while…

A knock broke her silence.

"Seth?" It was Ion; just the person she wanted to see.

"Yes, I'm here. Come in," Seth greeted, her spirit lifted.

The earl opened the door and wasted no time in taking her in his arms. It had been a several years now since they had fallen in love. It was an admittedly strange relationship, but one that was working perfectly in its own strange little way. Somehow, they seemed to be meant for each other.

"How are things going?" Ion asked, observing her carefully for any worries.

"The Vatican and Albion are coming as well. They already have their men picked. All that's left to do is wait for two more days to slither by," Seth informed.

He sighed, perhaps feeling the same dread she was. This was going to be tricky. A city full of Crusniks was not something to trifle with. One wrong move and they could find themselves chest deep in war; three Crusniks were enough as it was.

"What do you think? Can this be done without triggering anything major?" the earl continued.

Seth hesitated. "I don't really know, Ion. The future is so unclear right now. I'm not sure we can pull this off without either surrendering power to them or starting a war. This seems so hopeless…"

At that, he suddenly whirled her around in his arms so that she faced him. His ruby gaze stared into her jade one intensely and his grip on her small shoulders was gently firm. He seemed determined.

"Don't talk like that!" he growled. "Look how much you've accomplished, by yourself alone. With the other powers working by your side, you can't lose. We're all in this one together. You have to believe that peace can be maintained!"

Seth's eyes shimmered; she couldn't help but be touched. That was one of the many reasons she loved him: he was her pillar of strength when she needed him while she was his. With him, she could be human again and with just a few words from her beloved earl, her hope was restored.

Feeling safe in his hold, she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. In turn, he tightened his own embrace lovingly. Together, they shared an island of peace midst a sea of uncertainty.

* * *

"Good luck…all of you…" Ion bid to all the representatives, to Abel, Caterina, Ester, Mirka, Vigil, even to Francesco and Petros, but above all to Seth, his beloved Seth.

Most turned to enter the conference room at that. Only the empress stayed outside a little longer as Ion wished her further luck with a tender kiss.

Abel was the last before her. "When's the wedding?" he teased.

"Hopefully soon…" Seth replied with a happy smile.

Her brother returned a grin. "I agree. I can't wait to see my little sis finally settle down, with a family of her own, nonetheless."

"I could say the same for you," the empress remarked playfully. "Now, let's get inside before the others start to worry."

Abel didn't need to be told twice, for he headed inside almost immediately. Seth did the same after one last loving glance at her earl. He nodded firmly, silently wishing her luck once again.

She would need it…

Inside was surprisingly dim, obviously for the Methuselah's sakes. They all sat around a long table, made of a dark, strong wood. A healthy, almost stifling fire burned in a fireplace nearby and threw dancing shadows and lights around the room.

The guests waited for their host to arrive. When he did, he brought a surprise: a young boy, appearing around the age of eighteen. He was a very handsome young man, black haired and blue eyed, that carried himself graceful and regarded everyone with a kind gaze; he was so different compared to the king.

"Greetings, ambassadors. Today I have brought my only son to help with today's negotiation, which will decide the relationship between our lands," the ruler began the meeting with a powerful tone.

Father and son took their seats at the head. The room remained quiet and no one knew what to say and no one wanted to start. But, as expected, the king started eagerly.

"Now…let's start with our freedom. Will there be any problems with allowing my people into your countries?"

"Yes, a lot actually…" Seth ventured in a firm, wise tone she had used for centuries. "What promise do we have that your people will not utterly devastate the Methuselah race?"

The king seemed at a lose for words, especially when those of the mentioned race murmured softly in agreement. Unfortunately, not everyone from the outside agreed.

"And what problem is that of the Vatican's?" It was no surprise that Francesco stood in favor of the elimination of the vampires. "We could use some natural vampire hunters to keep those blood-suckers out of the holy lands."

There was an instant protest, especially from the 'vampires'.

"Who says they'll stay in the Vatican, or even stay on a Methuselah diet?" Mirka challenged. "I am very knowledgeable with their race and have done experiments with the nanomachines. I've found that, though it is not common, Crusniks may and can develop a taste for Terran blood."

"A few lives are an easy sacrifice for the extermination of your hellish race!" Medici continued his stubborn argument.

"Is this what this is about?" Ester joined. "You're in favor of their people's invasion because of genocide? What prove do you have that Methuselah are such monsters that they deserve such a fate!"

Seth watched with slight annoyance. This sure got off track fast and their true target was just watching as they fought amongst themselves. The empress decided to take charge once more.

"And what do you offer in exchange for your allowance in the outside? Goods, protection perhaps?" she was sure that her question was evidently aimed at the King.

The ruler snapped out of his observing state almost in surprise at her sudden question. "I'm afraid that we have no goods to offer. Protection might be a reasonable choice…"

"Is that all?"

By now, the bickering had quieted down and everyone was listening as great Augusta dug to the heart of their negotiation. Even Francesco was watching appreciatively as she got everyone's focus back.

"Well…our race will surely enrich the other races' bloodlines…"

"You're talking about making crossbreeds, hybrids? Do you even know what results that'll bring?" Seth trawled his poor effort once more. "Surely there has to better reasons then that."

The ruler fell silent, obviously unsure of what to say to convince them.

"You don't have anything to offer us in return?" Abel asked almost sarcastically, as happy as Seth, and probably most everyone else, that this was going in their favor.

"We could send a few men and women out to exchange services and goods. Really, my good people, our people are lost without further materials." It was the first time they had heard the prince speak. "You are our only hope for the future. Please keep that in mind. Our youngsters are getting restless and even violent. Crime rates are increasing because of this. Surely you don't want anymore criminals dumped on your doorstep, cause if you won't do anything to help us with this, we are certainly not keeping them in our peaceful city."

Silence fell; it was a good argument, no one knew how to counter. Finally, Caterina cleared her throat.

"We will experiment with this method, starting with one Crusnik. We better not get any trouble."

The king seemed pleased with his son's victory. "Very well…but there is…one more thing…"

Uh oh…Seth suddenly wasn't sure about this. He had been planning something. She knew it.

"To establish ties, we must be promised power as well. And since our food source is mostly in the Empire," the king began with a small, wicked gleam in his eye. "It would only be right that we have power in the Empire."

"What are you getting at?" Mirka growled uneasily.

The king smiled. "I think it would only be fair that my son receives the empress' hand in marriage…"

With only a few simple words, Seth's world was turned upside down…

* * *

**A.N:**** I know, not one of my best chapters. This one was kinda hard to get through so be nice. I promise the next ones will be better.**

**Reviews? Pretty Please?**


End file.
